Defying the Impossible  Title may change
by Shezam95
Summary: Asia Shades has lived on the streets since her mom was killed by a freak lightning storm accident. Then she meets Nico Di Angelo and is taken to camp where she learns that she is a Demigod. So who is her father? And was her moms death really a accident?
1. Chapter 1: Demi What?

Hi everybody! This is my first fan- fic and I would love to know what you all think about it! I also what to apoligize in advance for any grammer or spelling errors ( Which I am almost sure there will be alot of) I will get them fixed as soon as I can. So enjoy!

Chapter 1: Demi What!

It was a cold autumn night as Asia Shades ran though the winding alleys. Her heart was pounding and her legs were moving as fast as they could. Adrenalin was surging though her veins. Someone or something was following her and she didn't like it one bit. If it was day time where there was plenty of sunlight she would simply light travel but there was no light not even a single lamp she could use. As she heard whatever or whoever was behind quicken their pace she instantly got the feeling in her gut that they were trouble.

She was scared. She was going to have to face whoever it was and fight. Taking off her golden ring her mother gave her she twisted the amber gem on top and it soon began to change shape into a lethal looking knife. It gave a off a slight golden glow as she grasped it tightly in her hand. As she held it she recalled what her mother had said about it "This is a gift from your father. Only use it in emergencies."

She turned around to face the unknown thing that was following her. She was afraid but she wouldn't show it. She stood ready to fight her knife held firmly in her hand as she readied herself for an attack. In front of her stood a devil dog or that what she called them anyways (she had no clue what the heck they are).

It growled at her as it ran at her full speed. She jumped out of its way last minute and whipped around swinging her knife clean though the devil dog. As soon as her knife made impact with it the devil dog bursted into a pile of gold dust.

"Ewww...!" she said as she brushed some of the gold dust off. No matter how many times she killed those things she would never get use to the dust. It was so disgusting! But hey look on the Brightside! At least it was easy to kill. A lot better then that stupid giant she had to fight a few days ago.

"You're pretty good with that knife of yours there."

She jumped startled and turned around to see a boy who looked about her age with pitch black hair, pale skin, and almost black eyes? She wasn't sure. He was leaning up against the side of a building with his arms crossed against his chest looking at her with interest.

Where did he come from!

She held her knife in her hand ready to fight if it came to that. One of the lights above the buildings flickered.

"Now there's a stupid light! It couldn't have work when I was fighting that stupid devil dog?" She growled in frustration. The boy raised his eyebrow at her. Now that the light was working she got a better look at him. He was wearing all black and had a long black sword at his side hat made me instantly tense up.

It was like a nightmare in sword form and it made her want to go and crawl under a cardboard box. She pushed it aside though and asked "You seen that?"

"If you mean you fighting the hellhound? Yeah." he stated.

"What hound?" Then she got what he was talking about "Oh you mean the devil dog?"

"Devil what?" he asked confused.

"That thing I just fought."

"Oh that thing is called a hellhound not a devil whatever you said."

"Devil dog"

"Well the correct term is hellhound." he replied.

"Well how do you know this?" She challenged.

"Because..." He paused "Wait do you know anything?"

"About what?" She asked her face scrunching up in confusion.

"What you are? Who your parent is?"

"No I never knew my dad and my mom died a year ago." She replied sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry"He looked at her apologetically like he knew what she was going though and could relate.

"Its okay" She said eager to change the subject "So anyways what were you saying?"

"Well I think you might be a Demigod."

"A Demi what?"

"God" he said slowly "Part god part mortal. That why you have probably never met you dad."

"Because he is a god?"

"Yeah a Greek god" he said.

"So are you a Demigod?"

He nodded "Nico Di Angelo son of Hades."

"Okay cool" She was unsure of what to say and that was the first thing that popped into her head so she just blurted it out.

"So wait..." he said "If you had no clue about any of this where did you learn to fight monsters and where did you get the knife?"

"When I was little my mom signed me up for karate and before she died she gave me the knife saying it was from my dad and to only use it for emergencies."

"And she has been gone for a year?" Nico asked.

Asianodded "Why?"

"Well usually demigods can't survive outside of camp that long because monsters usually kill them off first since they don't have the proper training but you have survived for a whole year" Nico murmured to himself.

"I think you should come to camp with me" he said looking at her...

"What camp?" She asked curious.

"It like a safe place for demigods like us to learn how to defend ourselves from monster attacks" he explained.

"Where is it?"

"Here inNew York"

She looked at him puzzled "But I have never seen a camp inNew York".

He gave a low chuckle "That because it hidden by the mist."

"And that is...?"

"Something that hides the gods and monsters from mortals."

"Ohh..." She said.

"Yeah...hey I never got your name" he said.

"AsiaShades"

"Okay well thenAsiahold my hand." He said holding his hand out.

"Why would I hold you hand? We just met."

"So we can get to camp" he said.

"Ummm...okay" She said a little put her hand in his and before she knew it she was surrounded by shadows. It's was ice cold and she heard creepy noises.

When the shadows were gone she found her self kneeling in the grass taking deep breaths.

"What the heck was that!" She yelled giving Nico death glares.

Nico looked down and gave her an amused look "Shadow travel".

"Well I am never doing that again!" She said getting up and brushing off her pants.

She looked around to see an assortment of different building. They were all different and unique. She could see a lake in the distance and the moon reflecting off of it.

"Welcome to camp half-blood" He said with a sigh.

Well there is the first chapter! What did you think? I know it was short but I promise that the next one will be longer. The more reveiws I get the faster I will upload :)


	2. Chapter 2: Being Unclaimed Sucks

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I want to thank you for the two reviews I got along with the advice :) Anyways I know this chapter is really short and that there will probably be some errors but I will fix them! **

Chapter 2: Being Unclaimed Sucks

"Why don't you want to be here?" I asked Nico. He looked at me "Now why would you say that?"

I could detect the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice but chose to ignore it. "Because the way you said that made it sound like you doesn't want to be here."

He shrugged his shoulder "I don't stay here like the rest of the kids. I come and go. I am a bit of an outcast here even after the –"He stopped "Never mind what I was just about to say because that is a whole other story that would take a while to explain. Come' on lets go to the big house so you can talk to Chiron."

As I followed him I got a closer look at all of the surrounding buildings. I think my favorite of them all was the grayish blue one by the water. Nico led me up to a log building that was bigger then the rest of all the other buildings. I follow Nico inside and the scene before me was pretty surprising. A plump man and a half horse half man thing were playing cards. The horse dude looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Nico I was expecting you to come." He said as he walked towards us. His eyes landed on me "Who's your friend?"

"She is a Demigod I found wandering in the streets."

"I see" Chiron said scratching his chin. He looked at me "My name is Chiron. How old are you child?"

"15" I said. The horse dude looked surprised by my answer "It's remarkable you have been able to stay alive so long outside of camp. Who has been taking care of you?"

"Myself. My mother was killed last year in a storm and my dad left us" I said softly.

"I am sorry to hear that my dear. So you have been fending for yourself for the past year?" He said looking at me shocked. I nodded "Yea."

"Have you ever been attacked by anything –"I interrupted the horse dude "Like creepy monster things?"

"So I take it you have?"

Yeah, in fact that's how I ran into Nico here" I said pointing to him.

"Really?" Chiron said turning his gaze on Nico. Nico nodded "Yea I watched her fight off a hellhound."

'You didn't help?" Chiron asked disapprovingly.

"Well she seemed like she knew what she was doing" He said in his defense "And she already had a knife to fight off the monsters."

I seen Chiron's eyebrow go up as he looked at me "Is this true?"

I nodded and took off my ring. As soon as I did that it began to grow and stretch until it became my golden knife. Its hilt fit into my hand perfectly.

"Where did you get that?"

I looked to see the plump man who had been playing card with Chiron staring at me with daggers. I shuddered as I met his gaze. As I looked into his eyes I swore I seen what looked liked a purple flame and people going mad like a rabid dog. I shook my head and avoided his eyes as I explained "My mom gave it to me before she died. She told me it was something my dad left behind to give me for when I grew up."

"Do you have a clue as to who your dad could be? " Chiron asked. I shook my head.

"Shouldn't she have already been claimed?" Nico asked Chiron "I mean she is 15 and didn't the gods promise to claim all of their children before they turned 13?"

"Yes. I don't know why you haven't been claimed yet but now that you're at camp you will hopefully find out who your parent is." Chiron said thoughtfully.

"So where will I stay?" I asked.

"We will just chuck you where all the unclaimed brats use to go" The plump man answered as he went back to looking at his hand of cards. Chiron sighed at this "I guess you will have to stay in the Hermes cabin until your claimed by your parent."

"Ummm…Ok" I said unsure of what else to say "where exactly is that?"

"Nico will show you the way" Chiron said. With that Nico walked out of the big house and I quickly followed. He led me to a building. Inside there were a kids everywhere. Some were playing poker, others were sleeping, and others were just doing whatever.

"Hey Nico was sup?" I look to see a boy about 5'6 with sandy blond hair, a slight tan, and green eyes walking towards us.

"Nothing much Jake just a new camper" Nico replied pointing to me. Jake studied me for a moment "Are you one of us of unclaimed?"

"Ummm…" I had no clue what he was talking about. Fortunately Nico stepped in to save me otherwise I would have kept standing there like an idiot.

"She's unclaimed."

"Well that's unfortunate" Jake said looking at me sympathetically and then frowned "We haven't had an unclaimed camper here for a while. Anyways…. Welcome to the Hermes cabin god of messengers, traveling, and thieves."

"Well I have to go Jake" Nico said as he backed out the door "See you around."

"Wait!" I shouted "You're just going to leave me here?"

"Yeah. Don't worry you will be fine" Nico said giving me a reassuring smile "Jake here will take care of you. Right Jake?"

He nodded "Yep no problem buddy. She will be perfectly safe with me."

"See? Nothing to worry about" And with that Nico disappeared in the shadows.

**Like I said I know this is short and I also know this was kind of boring but it will get more interesting! Please Review! thanks!**


End file.
